An Apple For You: Stray Little Devil Oneshot
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: Trouble always seems to follow Pam, our favorite devil intern, but this time a guardian angel is watching out for her. Pam wants to thank her so she takes her angel out...not that Linfa would call it a date...Shoujoai and yuri!


My muses decided to hit me hard over the midterm week and instead of studying as hard as I should have for my tests, I got two one-shots done!

This little story is based on a new manga I just picked up recently called, "Stray Little Devil" by Kotaro Mori. It was so good that I decided to do a One-Shot for it!

I highly recommend it for anyone who likes cute, silly, and fluffy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stray Little Devil or the characters that appear therein…too bad Any mistakes I make are mine and mine alone!

ON WITH THE STORY!!

"An Apple For You"

There was no school for the day because it was the day after a series of tests given to the devil interns. Those tests will determine if the intern is ready to become a full-fledged devil and Pam was so anxious to know the results that she was annoying her roommate Raim.

"What if I don't pass?! I'll have to go through school all over again and then it will be another four years before I can turn human again!!"

Kansai-dialect speaking Raim has had it up to her single devil forehead horn with Pam's pacing and fretting.

"PAMUCHI! Either stop moving around and be quiet or get out! I'm trying to sleep! I stayed up all week studying for those exams and now I just want to rest!"

Crimson eyes filled with tears as they locked onto Raim's dark green eyes. "But, but!"

"THAT'S IT!!"

Raim pulled herself up and out of the bed and grabbed a hold of Pam's collar on her sailor suit and threw her out the open door, slamming it shut the moment she let go. Pam landed face first into the wall opposite their dorm door.

"Owww!"

Moving her hands up to rub her sore nose, Pam noticed something strange…she couldn't mover her face away from the wall!

"Hunh?!"

Pam then kept trying to push herself away from the wall, first with just her hands pressed against the cold stones, then with her feet added to the force of her struggle.

"Uhn! Grunt! Arrgh!"

After a few minutes, Pam decided to rest because her head was beginning to hurt from all the tugging. So that's how Vine found her; just kneeling there after attempting yet again for the last half hour to free herself from the gray wall.

"Pam! What's wrong? Why are you over there?"

Pam couldn't turn to look at the owner of the soft, sweet voice but since it belonged to her other roommate, she recognized who it was standing beside her.

"Vine, I can't get away from the wall and my head hurts from trying to for so long. Can you help me please?"

Soft, cool hands caressed Pam's forehead, easing the ache and heat temporarily.

"Of course Pam. Let me see why you're stuck to the stones."

Dexterous fingers shifted through bright red hair until they found the base of Pam's devil horns. Once very small stubs, they were now much bigger and longer from her growth over the years. Not to mention tough! They curved straight up from her head then bent to point straight ahead almost like a bull's except they are spiraled horns and closer to her head. Vine followed the ivory colored horns until they stopped short at the stone wall.

Just like the pureblooded devil thought, Pam's horns were stuck inside the wall as if rammed into it.

"Pam, it's your horns. They're what's stuck in the wall and not allowing you to move away."

Giving a small tug to both pieces of bone, Vine found out they were in pretty deep. No wonder Pam had a headache!

"How did this happen Pam?"

So Pam told Vine about how she was really worried about the intern exams and Raim got annoyed enough to send her flying without the benefit of wings out the door towards the opposite wall. Vine giggled a little at the antics of her two volatile and odd roommates/friends.

"Oh Pam, I'm sure you did just fine. With all the studying and cramming we did I'm sure all three of us passed."

"Really?"

Vine just smiled and crouched down to look into Pam's blood red eyes with her deep brown ones.

"Yes, really."

Pam smiled back as best she could.

"Now we just have to get you loose. I'll go get Raim to help."

A few seconds later, Vine came back out into the hall with an irate Raim.

"Why didn't you call out that you were stuck Pamuchi?!"

"Um…I didn't want to disturb your rest or annoy you anymore Raim."

A quick whap across her rear with a whip-like tail caused Pam to yelp in surprise.

"Stupid! I wouldn't have not helped! Next time something like this happens and I'm near, let me know!"

The lime haired girl devil leaned down and blushed a little when she caught Pam's eyes.

"It's what friends do, right?"

Pam smiled brilliantly but before she could acknowledge Raim's claim of friendship, Raim and Vine each grabbed hold of a horn and pulled!

"Pull!"

All three devil interns flew backward when Pam's horns were released from the wall to land in a heap against the thick wooded door leading into their rooms.

"Oww…"

Pam rubbed her aching head and horns while Vine and Raim dusted themselves off. Black-haired Vine was the one to ask if Pam was ok.

"Maybe you should go see the doctor Pam."

One crimson eye opened to glance at her gentle friend. "Why not the school nurse?"

Raim answered. "She's got the week off to go visit family so you'll have to go to Urk and find one of the doctors in the Guild."

"Or if you can't afford one of the devil doctors Pam, one of the volunteer angels in the Chapel might consent to see and help you."

Raim snorted at Vine. "I doubt that! The Law of Conservation of Luck would be in full force if one of the angels helped Pam out."

Vine sighed and crossed her arms over her abdomen. "You might be right Raim. No angel would really be willing to suffer some bad luck by helping Pam."

Worried brown eyes turned to Pam and gentle hands reached out to try and sooth some of the pain away in Pam's head. "Do you have enough money for one of the Guild doctors Pam?"

Humming at the feeling of Vine's cool fingers against her too hot skin, Pam nodded slightly not wanting to lose contact. "I do. Do either of you want to come with me?"

Raim put her hands on her hips and looked down for a second thinking about obligations she might have today before looking back up and shaking her head.

"Sorry Pamuchi. I promised Lizyerra I'd help her with her class schedule for the new interns she has to teach."

Vine ceased her massage and got up, pulling Pam with her. "I'm sorry but I have to meet with Grandfather for lunch. Will you be ok?"

Pam cast her gaze down for a moment wishing her friends could go with her to the doctor's since she's never had to visit one outside of the school before. However, Pam nodded and happily hugged her friends before grabbing her money pouch from inside their room and heading towards the bus stop.

"I'll be alright! Don't worry. I will see you two later tonight!"

And Pam was off. Soon enough the fast paced bus stopped and Pam got on. When the driver called out, "Our next stop is the 'Guild Investigation Headquarters' Pam called back for that one. Having gone to the headquarters to fine part-time jobs over the course of the years, Pam knew her way from there to the Guild business districts were she would find the doctors.

Getting down from the bus, Pam felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground. "I better hurry." Passing the bulletin boards where the intern part-time job ads were posted, the young woman devil pushed open the door that led to the business districts in Urk and went through.

Much o her journey was a blur of avoiding running into anyone and trying to locate a doctor's office since her headache seems to have increased in pain and the constant throbbing was making her faint and staggery.

Stopping for a moment to catch her breath and try to focus, Pam found herself in the area where the ever fought over boundary line between the powers of the Guild and Chapel resides.

"I must be near Restaurant Ziggurat. Maybe Mr. Manager can help me find a doctor."

Pam was actually very close to the restaurant she used to work at and doing her best to get there when she was knocked into the wall of a nearby building by some young spirits who were chasing each other and not watching where they were going or who they were bumping into.

Pam's struggle to stay conscious lasted all of 10 seconds before she passed out. Just long enough time to catch sight of white, almost transparent wings and worried deep violet eyes.

"…Lin…fa…"

Next thing the devil girl becomes aware of is lying on a soft surface and white walls around her. Regaining her equilibrium and senses, Pam noticed voices coming through a door on her left.

"She'll be fine…horns…hurt…healing…a week…"

That voice she didn't recognize but the one that answered was Mr. Manager's deeper voice.

"How much…leave…Pam…rest…"

Pam quickly fell back into oblivion from the amount of energy she didn't really have that it took to stay awake, unaware of the pair of violet eyes belonging to a young woman sitting the chair in the right corner of the room watching over Pam.

The owner of those eyes walked over to pull up the sheet around Pam to keep her warm and to change the cool cloth on her fore head with a freshly dampened one. As she was going back to her seat, the angel reviewed what she had overheard between the doctor and the manager of Restaurant Ziggurat.

Pam would be fine; she just had a very bad headache and high fever. Linfa tuned out the voices after that, feeling relieved that it wasn't anything life-threatening which had made Pam collapse.

"Luckily it was I who found her instead of a total stranger. No telling what could have happened then," Linfa murmured to herself.

The 'Successor to the Aureole' had been flying to the Chapel to oversee the revenue report and bring back the information to her boss, Aregna, the Chairman representative of the Angel Council and most powerful angel, when she caught sight of a devil girl with short red hair.

Linfa wouldn't admit it, but she hoped it was Pam for it had been awhile since she had seen the odd girl. So when she saw the staggering devil get slammed into a wall and fall hard, Linfa immediately forgot her mission and descended very quickly to come to the aid of the woman devil. It turned out to actually be Pam!

And Pam must have seen her before she lost consciousness because she whispered Linfa's name. The angel's pale cheeks became quite pink but she shook it off as she laid a hand across Pam's forehead and found a high fever.

"She is sick, but I can't take her to the Chapel. They won't treat her…"

Linfa looked around trying to figure out what to do when the young woman caught sight of the restaurant that was part of a cook-off challenge between angels and devils to gain more business in Urk so many years ago.

"Maybe that manager's still there."

Now the problem was deciding if she should leave Pam to go get the restaurant manager or to bring Pam with her. Pam chose this moment of enter feverish dreams and called out to Linfa again. That decided it.

Linfa got up from her kneeling position then crouched down to take the sitting Pam into her arms. Hooking one arm under the devil's knees and the other around her shoulders, Linfa hefted Pam up and began walking the rest of the way to Ziggurat.

Pam unconsciously cuddled up to the source of warmth she felt near her and twined her slender tail around it. Linfa almost dropped Pam when she felt the red headed devil's tail encircle her waist and two hands clench onto her shirt front.

"Hmmm…warm…"

The light blush came back and grew slightly darker as she neared the busy restaurant. Spirits and devils all stared at the sight of the long blue haired angel cradling the shorter red haired devil in her arms.

An elder devil with russet skin and white hair sporting a white chef's uniform took one look before hurrying over to the two.

"Miss Linfa! What's wrong with Pam?"

This is the manager of Ziggurat and Pam's employer for many years; just the devil Linfa was looking for.

"I found her collapsed out on the street with a high fever. I brought her here so you could get her to a doctor in the Guild."

"Certainly! Just give me one moment to arrange things here and I'll get her to a doctor nearby."

Mr. Manager went into the back to tell his assistant chef that he needs to leave for a short time but will be back in time for the supper crowd. Coming back out, the old devil found Linfa near the door with Pam still in her arms. The red devil stretched out his hands to take Pam.

"I'm sure you have important thing to do 'Successor of the Aureole' so I'll take Pam to the doctors if you need to leave."

Linfa just turned her back to him and began walking out of the restaurant.

"Just lead the way if you please. I have nothing of importance to do right now so I may as well see this to the finish."

The old chef lowered his arms and just smiled at Linfa's roundabout way of saying she wanted to make sure Pam was alright for herself. The light pink in the angel's cheeks merely confirmed to him that she was Pam's friend…maybe more…

"Then please follow me Miss Linfa. And thank you for helping her. She means a lot to me; one of the best employees I've ever hired and a sweet girl."

Linfa only nodded to acknowledge before following the red skinned devil to the nearest doctor's office. When the question of payment for services rendered popped up, Linfa immediately handed over the correct change and told the doctor to do his job. Grumbling a bit at the attitude of this uppity angel, the doctor went to work examining and prescribing medicine for Pam.

Linfa was brought out of her musing remembrances by the door opening and the restaurant manager coming in.

"I called the school and got a hold of Pam's teacher, Lizyerra, and she said she would send over Pam's two roommates to pick her up and take her home."

Nodding, the angel took one more glance at eh resting red head before getting up and leaving.

"Then I will leaver her in your capable hands until they come. Good day."

And Linfa left to go continue her work now that she knew Pam was taken care of.

----

Pam sat up abruptly, nearly knocking heads with Raim who was about to feel her friends' forehead to see if the fever was going down. Raim leaped back with a yelp, falling off her chair and right into Vine. Both devils ended up on the floor with Raim's beet red face in Vine's full bosom and Vine's knee treading dangerous waters between Raim's legs.

"Linfa!"

That snapped the two fallen girls out of their embarrassed shock and had them scrambling into more dignified positions.

"W-what Pamuchi?"

Pam didn't get a chance to reply because that nasty headache from before found her brain again and was doing its best to pound the gray matter into mashed potatoes.

"My _head_!"

Vine quickly went to the desk nearby and grabbed two tablets from the medicine the doctor supplied and a glass of water to wash it down. Raim backed away and tried not to talk too loudly.

"Pamuchi, do you remember what happened?"

Shaking her head then wincing when it hurt too much, Pam gratefully accepted Vine's offers; swallowing the medicine and draining the glass of water.

"Thanks Vine."

Vine smiled in return and took the empty glass back to the desk.

"What do you remember and why did you call out that snobby angel's name?"

Lying back down, Pam closed her eyes for a moment and thought back to that dream she was having. "I do remember getting off the bus at the headquarters then walking through the Guild trying to find a doctor. But I got lost and found myself near Restaurant Ziggurat and the Chapel. Next thing I remember is being pushed into a wall and hitting my head, then white wings and violet eyes."

Pam ducked her head and blushed before continuing. "I think that's when my dreaming started because I remember Linfa carrying me into Ziggurat then into the doctor's office following Mr. Manager. I can hear voices through the door in the white room I'm in, and then I feel warmth and a cool cloth being placed on my forehead by Linfa. She leaves after Mr. Manager tells her that you two were coming to pick me up…"

Looking at the two faces above her, Pam finished. "Then the next thing I know, I'm right here."

Raim sat back and Vine sighed in relief. "Well, it looks like your memory is fine."

Pam's eyes shot open. "You mean that was all real? Linfa helping me and carrying me to the doctors and…!"

Raim slapped a hand over Pam's mouth to prevent a headache from developing in her own head. "Yes Pamuchi, it was all real or at least what Mr. Manager could tell us was."

Unexpectedly Pam's eyes drooped and her face went slack. She was out like a light five seconds later.

"Whoa! Vine, what did you give her?"

Vine shook her head. "I only gave her the medicine from the prescription. It's supposed to make her sleep because that way her headache and fever won't wake her up all night. The doctor said that she'll get better with plenty of uninterrupted rest."

Raim shrugged as Vine covered Pam with an extra blanket so she wouldn't get cold then turned and walked to her room to get ready for bed. Stretching and yawning, Raim followed partway before splitting off to her own room right off the living room they all shared, whereas Vine continued further to her room behind the kitchen.

Raim paused for a moment with one hand on the doorknob before squaring her shoulders, taking a deep breath and turning to catch Vine just opening her bedroom door.

"Vine!"

The pureblooded devil stopped and faced her friend. "Yes?"

Looking into those deep brown eyes, the one spirit, now devil girl, almost lost her nerve. Luckily for both of them, Raim is too stubborn to back down from anything. Strong and usually rough hands gently encircled Vine's upper arms and pulled her closer so firm lips could bestow a surprise goodnight kiss.

'Too soon' was on both their minds in protest against the kiss ending. Yet Raim released Vine and stepped back to give the assuredly startled woman a chance for her mind to catch up to what just happened.

"Well…Goodnight Vine!"

The lime haired devil just about ran off if not for the deceptively strong hand holding onto her arm and pulling her back in for a kiss; Vine having decided she's waited long enough for Raim to make a move and not it was her turn.

Both girls moaned at how good this felt and didn't want it to end. Breathing became a problem however and they both had to tear their mouths away to gulp down precious air before they could dive back in.

During the time filling their lungs they noticed their positions. Vine was against her bedroom door a good four feet off the ground with her legs wrapped around Raim's waist and her hands were tangled in the slightly taller devil's spiky lime colored hair, undoing the usual pigtails.

Raim had her tail circled around Vine's slender waist to help hold her up and leave her hands free to travel form long black tresses to a pale arched neck and down over full pert breasts to squeeze silky thighs before starting all over again. A little red appeared on smiling faces but that didn't stop them from kissing and caressing more.

It wasn't until Vine banged the back of her head against her solid oak door arching so Raim could have better excess to her neck that Raim and Vine released each other. And stand there just breathing…heavily. Slowly Vine's right hand reached out and caught Raim's left while her own left turned the knob to enter the bedroom.

Raim paused on the threshold. "Are you sure?"

A sweet yet sexy smile and impatient tug brought Raim stumbling into the room. "Yes. I'm sure."

As noises and rustling escalated the door was closed by an absentminded wave of the hand and locked with a few breathless words before even words were no longer distinguishable form the pants and moans that filled the night; except for two screamed names and hushed 'I love yous.'

----

It was a full week before Pam was fully over being sick and able to leave her room without at least one of her friends going too. As much as Pam appreciated the concern, she was very happy to learn that she was completely healed and given free reign once again.

The first thing on her agenda (besides get out of the building) was to find and thank Mr. Manager. Then she could devote the rest of the day to find and just be with Linfa.

If the angel will let her of course.

Since school was still out for another week or so Pam had plenty of freed up time so if Linfa proved difficult, Pam could just keep trying until she succeeded.

Throwing on tight denim shorts with a white tank top showing off her filled out black sports bra and tying up the laces of her sneakers, Pam was ready to leave. Going out the door, the red head called out to her two roommates.

"Raim, Vine! I'm leaving! You two behave appropriately while I'm gone! I don't want stains on my couch like last time!!"

"PAMUCHI!!"

Raim's outraged yell was accompanied by non-stop giggles. Pam made good her escape from Raim's wrath.

On her way to the bus stop, the former human woman decided she would rather enjoy the nice air. From out of nowhere popped two full leather wings. Spreading them and pumping hard once, Pam rose in the air and sailed through the sky, following the road leading to the Guild.

It still seems amazing to Pam that she could fly. Just a few years ago she couldn't even get off the ground let alone soar through the endless blue above her head. Pam was enjoying herself so much that she almost missed the restaurant on the border between the angel's Chapel and the devil's Guild.

Stretching her wings up and further back, Pam gently touched down right in front of the building. Folding her wings and making them disappear to wherever they go when she's not using them; the cute devil girl joined the afternoon lunch crowd that was choosing between eating at Ziggurats or the angel's Café Ishtar.

Not feeling hungry enough yet to eat lunch and anxious to find Mr. Manager (ok, she just really wanted to eat lunch with Linfa) Pam hurried past the spirits, devils, and angels to reach Ziggurat just as the old red skinned devil chef came out to open it for the lunch hour.

"Mr. Manager!"

The chef smiled at the young female waving and coming towards him. "Pam! You're on your feet again!"

Pam giggled and gave her elder a quick hug. If his skin shade suddenly darkened slightly on his fact no one really took notice, least of all Pam.

"I came by to thank you for helping take care of me when I was sick."

Pam backed up and bowed formally. "Thank you Mr. Manager."

He bowed back and reassured her that her thanks are appreciated but not necessary. "It should be the 'Successor of the Aureole' that you should thank."

Pam nodded and blushed. "I planned on gong to find her after I had thanked you Mr. Manager."

The restaurant chef just smiled. "Then you better not waste any more time talking to this old devil and go find your angel."

Mr. Manager laughed at Pam's bright red cheeks as he opened his business for lunch. "And if you two happen to get hungry there are two meals on the house waiting for you here."

Still blushing, Pam flew up again from the newly unlocked front door and waved her thanks and goodbye to her favorite employer, receiving a thumbs up in reply.

"Jeez!"

Embarrassed but smiling, Pam hovered above the restaurant for a moment, trying to think of places Linfa might frequent where Pam could meet up with her.

"Most of her time is probably spent in the angel's realm and I can't go there because of the treaty between devils and angels to not set foot in each other's lands. So by default that means she's not in the devil's realm either."

Slowly floating towards the Chapel just across the street, Pam thought she should ask one of the local angels or spirits if they've seen Linfa today.

"The only place we can really meet and hang out is her in Urk, in the districts. And I know she reviews the books on the revenue and income by donations for the Chapel so she has to come here at some point."

Pam descended to the street, this time on the opposite side of the road, near Café Ishtar, run by the angels in direct competition with Restaurant Ziggurat. The crowd here was about the same size as that of the one at Ziggurat.

"Good. That means there's been no trouble for awhile."

Pam was recalling the cook-off for territory which she participated in during her first year as a devil intern. A nearby spirit looked at Pam oddly as she came over.

"Why is a devil over here? Usually they all go to Ziggurat or other places in the Guild to eat, not the Chapel."

Pam just smiled. "I'm looking for Miss Linfa. Have you seen her around her today?"

The spirit was surprised at Pam's answer. "No, I haven't seen the 'Successor of the Aureole' today."

Pam looked so crestfallen that the spirit quickly added a tid bit of information. "But she usually comes around this time on Friday to grab something to snack on while she gathers the week's data from the Chapel."

Pam's crestfallen look transformed into an overjoyed grin. "Today's Friday! Yes!"

Pam leaped into the air unfolding her wings with a snap before turning and shouting her thanks to the spirit below her. The red haired devil then proceeded to hover near the Chapel's cafe waiting to catch sight of Linfa since she usually arrives by flying in.

It wasn't long before Pam's pointed ears caught the sound of flapping wings. Her smile was soon replaced by a huge grin that showed off her two fangs, as the long haired angel came into view.

Linfa wasn't alone however, but that didn't stop Pam from calling out and flying towards the group of three angels.

"Miss Linfa!"

Pam didn't even really notice the other two angels on either side of the older girl; she only saw Linfa. The usually serious angel intern had seen Pam hovering above the Chapel's café as she and her two companions had been approaching. Linfa wouldn't admit it but she had been entertaining the idea of asking the manager of Ziggurat about Pam's recovery.

Now she didn't have to since it seems Pam found her first. Linfa was glad to see the devil intern had recovered from being sick but the angel cursed the timing because her boss, Aregna, was accompanying her to conduct his own report for the year so he could present it to the other council members and that meant she had to stay with him unless he released her from duty for the day. Highly unlikely.

The third angel was of no consequence since it was just Digitalis who ran Café Ishtar. He was also the one to go against and be beaten by Pam in the cook-off. Digitalis was flying with them to try and sell a new hare-brained idea of his to Aregna. He wasn't succeeding and Linfa had long since tuned him out.

As Pam's approach and shouted greeting, Linfa smiled a very small smile for two seconds before her facial features smoothed back into their haughty mask. The smile was seen though, by both Pam, whose grin grew brighter, and Aregna who just noted it before finding his attention focused on Digitalis who still harbored a resentment of loosing to the girl when she was younger.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl who thinks she's a chef. What are you doing here? That low-end eyesore of a restaurant is on the other side so you better run along little girl!"

Can we say bitter! Linfa threw a chilling glare at the mocking angel but before he could turn and catch it, Pam ignored him completely and latched onto Linfa, almost causing both of them to tumble out of the air.

"Thank you so much for helping me Linfa!"

The words, whispered right into her ear on a warm breath, sent shivers down the angel's spine. Aware of the stares from the male angels, Linfa didn't return the embrace…or melt like she wanted to.

She couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks however and, again, Aregna noticed but didn't comment. Firmly, after about 6 seconds locked in the hug, Linfa pushed away from Pam's hold and held her at arms length.

"Miss Pam…"

Before Linfa could think of anything to say, she was cut off by Digitalis who slashed at Pam with the energy sword given to all angels.

"Get away from her foul devil!"

Pam was thanking the powers that be that the crazy angel had bad aim…and that she did not. Nevertheless, he did score first blood as evident by the trickle of blood trailing down her left cheek and dripping off her chin.

"How dare you attack the 'Successor of the Aureole'! Begone you filthy creature!" Digitalis pointed his sword straight at Pam, ready to attack again should the devil move wrong. His bravery, of course, was a show he was trying to put on so he could boast how he had defeated a devil defending the angel's beloved successor. Then he would be promoted to a more powerful position where he could call the shots and no longer be a lackey.

He had this scenario all worked out in his head and it was riding on his memory of Pam as a little first year intern, not the full-fledged devil woman floating in front of him.

His mistake.

Being taught by devils gives a very unique outlook on being challenged, insulted, and made to bleed; one that is much different from the angels' teachings. Devils don't back down from anything like fights, especially when they know they can win.

Raim is the reigning champion of brawls and knock-down-drag-out fight. Pam is Raim's only real challenge among all the interns and most full-fledged devils. But then, Digitalis doesn't know this…yet.

A pink tongue snaked out and grabbed at a few drops of blood dripping from the long wound. A smile soon followed, chilling the blood of the sword brandishing angel.

"I won't kill him."

This was the only thing Pam said before she struck! Whether it was directed at herself or the others was unknown, but Pam kept her word.

Her tail lashed out and crushed the wrist of the hand holding the weapon rendering it immobile and useless no mater how hard Digitalis struggled. Pam watched with amused and dark crimson glowing eyes. The had that reached out to grab the male angel by his collar had seemed to sprout wicked looking nails and her horns seemed to take on extra fine points while gleaming ominously.

Linfa was seeing a side of Pam that she only caught a glimpse of once in a while whenever Pam battled to make sure none of her friends get hurt by others.

'Wow…' Wide violet eyes took in the scene of Digitalis frantically trying to hit Pam with his sword and fist but missing and taking all the blows Pam threw at him. It wasn't long before the 'battle' was over and an unconscious Digitalis with many bruises and cuts was being held in the air only by his collar.

The victorious devil flew back over to the stunned Linfa and expressionless Aregna. Turning to the only awake male, Pam deposited Digitalis' form into his hands.

"Here, you can take him to the doctors or something and while you do that, you can give Linfa the rest of the day off so she can spend it with me."

Linfa was horrified at the way Pam addressed her boss but at the same time trying to hold back the laughter at the incredulous look on Aregna's face. The quiet male angel finally spoke.

"You do know who I am?"

Pam nodded and looked him square in the eye. "I do know who you are Mr. Aregna."

The most powerful angel seemed to smile without doing so, then turned to Linfa. "I find myself having a few unexpected tasks to take care of and your assistance is not required so you are free to do as you wish until the following morning when I expect you back for class."

With that, Aregna flew towards the Chapel; Digitalis hanging limp by his collar in Aregna's left hand. Linfa bowed her head.

"Thank you."

As soon as Aregna had landed in front of the Chapel and went inside surrounded by various angels and spirits who worked there, Linfa brought her gaze back forward towards Pam to see crimson eyes riveted on her.

This flustered Linfa but she didn't show it and just raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Pam smiled. She had been waiting to see what Linfa would choose to do. Her question was an agreement to spend the rest of the day with Pam. Once again flying closer, Pam took Linfa's had and pulled her through the sky towards Restaurant Ziggurat.

"I'm feeling hungry and I'm pretty sure you are too since it is just past the lunch hour. And besides, Mr. Manager said that there are two house specials with our names on them waiting for us."

"Why not eat at Café Ishtar?"

"Because Mr. Manager invited us."

Linfa let it drop. The old devil had obviously helped take care of Pam so really, she didn't care where they went to eat. Devil and Angel touched down softly on the street in front of their chosen eatery, drawing all eyes to them.

It was _very_ unusual to see a devil and angel willingly spend time together. Nevermind that one was the 'Successor of the Aureole' and the other was a fairly high ranked devil in her own right. Pam on the other hand is considered an odd one and so when the locals recognize her, they take the oddness in stride and go about their way.

"After we eat here, we can go to the sweets shop just a little further in and grab some candy while we walk around the Guild and Chapel districts."

Pam slowed down her excited plans to shyly look at Linfa.

"That is, if that's alright with you Linfa?"

Frankly, Linfa didn't have any problem with letting Pam plot out their course; she just felt fine being around the energetic girl. The angel wanted to share something with Pam in thanks for the day out (she wouldn't call it a date…even if it sounded like one!)

"There is one place I would like to go at sunset…"

Pam nodded vigorously. "We can do that!"

Holding the door open, Pam motioned her companion to enter first. They seated themselves in a corner booth away from all the stares and so they could both see the entire room. Before they could even pick up their menus, Mr. Manager came over with two house specials and glasses of water.

They ate and talked, getting more and more comfortable in each other's presence. Two hours later they exited the building after thanking Mr. Manager for the wonderful meal, and headed down the road towards the sweets shop.

Heads whipped around to follow the sight of the angel and devil traveling together in ambience and eyes nearly popped out at the happy and relaxed expressions on both girls' faces.

Not to mention quite a few looks were driven by lustful thoughts. There was no denying that both girls were hot. They were both in their late teens and filled out their outfits very well. Each girl had exotic looks but was opposite each other in coloring that made watching them move together was like watching a most beautiful painting come to life.

The devil girl had a big happy smile on her face constantly and was talking away to her partner. The angel had on a smile too; a little less wide but still as brilliant as her friend's. And that's how they were the whole time on their adventure in Urk.

Leaving the sweets shop with plenty of goodies between them they headed to a devil outfitting store and Pam modeled a few looks for Linfa, getting comments and compliments back for her idea. Pam eventually convinced Linfa to try on an outfit and nearly fell out of her chair at how sexy the skirt and small halter was on the blushing angel.

Linfa got a lot of compliments on that from Pam and while she went to change back into her white uniform and blue skirt, Pam went to the old woman sales clerk and told her to package that outfit up after they left and send it to her dorm. Pam paid for it with the idea of giving it personally to Linfa the next time they met then went to meet the dressed Linfa and they walked out of the store.

They continued to wander Urk until sunset, alternating between the two districts. Initiating contact for the first time ever with Pam, Linfa grabbed the devil girl's hand and spread her wings.

"Come on Pam, it's almost sunset."

Stunned but relishing the contact she didn't start, Pam snapped out her wings and both girls flew above Urk until Linfa set down in a secluded area of the Chapel district. They were surrounded by flowering hedges that encircled a tall, old tree with branches reaching past the hedges, hiding the small clearing with a spring fed pond from passerby. Bright red apples gleamed from between dark green foliage and the setting sun cast patterns of red, orange, and gold through the branches to hit the water and bounce back.

Linfa let go of Pam's had and sat down at the base of the tree. "I found this place by accident when I was flying one day and ever since then I come here to relax and think once in a while. I do not believe anyone else but me and now you know about it."

Touched that the angel had shared something very precious to her with Pam, the devil girl sat down beside Linfa after putting her wings away and gave her a hug. "Thank you Linfa."

The older girl allowed herself to fall into the embrace and even return it slightly, awakening those feelings that have been brewing in her chest all day. And they sat like that for some time, just watching the sun settle down for the night and the stars come out to play with the bright full moon.

Fireflies were dancing everywhere in the surrounding area, creating a very romantic atmosphere that was definitely affecting both girls.

Pam got up from the embrace with Linfa and jumped into the tree. Linfa frowned in confusion at Pam's actions and was pleasantly surprised when Pam cam back down and crouched in front of her presenting a fully blossomed flower and an apple so delicious looking that Linfa almost didn't have the heart to take the offering.

But she did and bit into it as Pam wove the flower into the long dark strands of hair that crowned her head.

"An apple for you so you'll have something for supper."

Linfa lifted an eyebrow. "And the flower?"

Pam blushed. "Because I thought it would look beautiful on you…and it does."

Linfa's cheeks turned pink as well and she held out the apple from which Pam took a bite. The trail of juice from the apple was stopped by rose colored lips on tan skin. Pam stopped moving, stopped breathing. Even her tail froze.

When Linfa pulled back and licked her lips free of the juice she had just kissed off of Pam's cheek, the devil's tail came to life again and wrapped around her angel's waist under the white shirt, pulling Linfa closer.

Feeling the prehensile tail squeeze and rub against her bare skin shot electricity up and down Linfa's entire body and brought forth a small moan at the warmth pooling in her belly.

Gentle hands took the apple from long, lithe fingers and set it down before cupping porcelain cheeks and brushing pink lips against rose ones. Linfa's freed hands reached up and tangled in short red hair, pulling for a deeper kiss which Pam gladly gave.

The kissing continued for some time in between breathing breaks and roaming hands freeing each other from their cloth restraints until all they felt was skin on skin.

Linfa's hands trailed from Pam's toned abdomen up to her pert breasts, lingering for a bit and bringing forth deep throated growls before continuing over pointed ears and through short damp hair until they reached the base of Pam's horns.

Then they held on for dear life as Pam's lips blazed a fiery trail down a pure white neck to full breasts and hard nipples. At the same time a teasing tail brushed along sensitive spots around Linfa's waist and lower eliciting breathless gasps and drawn out whimpers of pleasure.

Hotter and hotter things got until they reached their climax with their partner's name coming forth from screaming lips.

After a quick dip in the cool water of the spring, they rested in the soft green grass against the giant apple tree. Pam lay on her side and pulled Linfa to curve into her embrace with the sneaky tail still wrapped around the angel's waist. It was still bright enough out to see the outlines of things and as Pam cradled Linfa close she kissed her cheek.

"I love you Linfa."

Slender arms rested on the ones encircling her and the angel turned her head to her gaze would connect with Pam's.

"I love you too Pam."

The hug tightened a bit as Pam smiled and brought out one leather yet soft wing to cover her beloved angel and keep her warm. And that's how they slept until Linfa had to leave at dawn to get ready for her lessons.

The angel kissed the devil goodbye and they exchanged loving words and touches before they went their separate ways; promising to meet up again when the angel had free time.

That entire day, both girls had ecstatic smiles on their faces and more than one person speculated as to why (Raim and Vine definitely noticed Pam's absence during the night and Aregna noticed the rumpled state of Linfa's clothing) but it wasn't until much later that the devil and angel would tell anyone about their relationship and move in together in an old house on the edges of Urk; living happily together for the rest of their lives and bringing a peace between Devils and Angels.

----

Well that's it! My one-shot for "Stray Little Devil" is complete and I hope you all liked it...READ AND REVIEW!! Please!!!  
Also, if you liked this you HAVE to grab the manga!! It is so cute and worth buying!

ToaR


End file.
